tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Buroa the Bison
"Put her in the tree!" — Haloi ordering the Execution of Buroa Buroa the Bison, called Buroa Queensgaze is an albino Furuso chieftainess, and nameless child of that Earth during the time of Blue Moon. The Furuso are a Jalate of bison-riders that nearly fell to the Death of Humankind, a disease brought to the Kals by the arrival of the Mothermen. Buroa's father, Nuro, became the chief of the Furuso after the previous chief Runi became too sickly to lead the Jalate. He was forced to hand control of the Jalate over to the Kalir-worshipping Red Jalaso. Chief Nuraka of the Red Jalaso took the beautiful Buroa as his bride, and sacrificed her pet bison, Toad, to Kalir. When she tried to kill him, he had her and her father executed inside of trees. Haloi, a star-mapper, slit Buroa's throat; she saw her father die, closed her eyes, and began crying. Landeles took pity on her, and struck her tree with lightning, giving her the lightningift. She suddenly became aware of, and was able to tap into a great host of magicks that she had, as well as the memories of every nameless child before her. She also had great regenerative abilities given to her by Land, and was now a goddess-in-the-flames via her previous life Myklas. The chieftain princesses of the Furuso wear hair bands of blachumor, which mixed with her tears, and blood, became liquid blachumor, the most potent explosive known to humankind. Her hair band exploded, causing the death of her executioners. She used their blood in sacrifical magicks, bringing back Toad, and Nuro as one soul in Toad's body. This took part of her own soul, making it impossible for her body to color her hair, her skin, and her eyes; she became an albino. She also lost her eyesight. Beforehand she was described by the camp-singer Iro as having skin like honey, and eyes so dark and brown that they were as chocolate, bitter and hard yet calming and intoxicating. Her hair was so black that he said it was spun of the night, and it shone so starrily like a beautiful night that it sometimes that it lulled the bisons to sleep. Most bison-riders are huge men who bring their bisons to heel with their physical strength but Buroa calmed them down and seemed to understand them on a deep level. She was tentborn but spoke like she was grassborn. She swore saddleborn, and would often go missing months at a time only to return perfectly fine with Toad. She seemed so small and beautiful but spoke with a harshness that commanded respect even from veterans of tens of battles. Then her skin became sickly, like cracking dirt. Her hair took on a roughspun look. Dry, like dead grass, and even her witty, biting voice had become quieter, and crueler. But her eyes, red they may be, are still the same. The molten red is said to look as the sun. It is an eternal gaze, calming in its assuredness and steadiness. Quotes: * "Today we are many. One herd grazes, staring off warily at all the other herds. Red buffalo, black buffalo, white buffalo, mastodons, smilodons, and all the beasts of the land... none come together to eat with the others. But tomorrow we must be as one. One herd, grazing together, riding together, to fight back against the men who would deface the land with their foul fires, wooden homes and keeps of stone. Because if we don't... they will hunt us down, and they will not stop until we are all of us extinct." * "You have my leave to take your's, Jalaso. You and all your scalpers. You may follow me, if you wish. It does not concern me. There are more pressing matters than scalping for sport, and sacrificing to an imagined abomination who is so thoroughly affronted by grass and trees." Category:Nameless children Category:Monarchs Category:Characters Category:Blue Moon